A vehicle seat, such as a car seat, with a height-adjustable seat bottom is hitherto known in the art. For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a car seat in which left and right seat frames (side frames), a seat riser provided below the side frames, and a front link and a rear link interposed between the side frames and the seat riser constitute a four-bar linkage, wherein an actuating means (operation unit) provided at one of the side frames is operated to actuate the four-bar linkage so that the side frames, and thus the seat bottom, are raised and lowered.
On the other hand, Patent Literature 2 discloses an automobile seat comprising a linkage (height adjustment mechanism) for raising and lowering left and right cushion side frames, and an operation unit including an operation knob, a pinion gear and the like wherein a rotational motion imparted to the operation knob causes the height adjustment mechanism to be actuated.
Further, a vehicle seat comprising a detection sensor, such as a seat weight sensor, a seat position sensor and the like, for sensing the status of a seat bottom so as to exercise control over the operations of facilities (e.g., airbag) equipped in a vehicle is known in the art. For example, in Patent Literature 3 discloses a car seat in which a detection sensor (load sensor) for detecting a load acting on a seating surface is disposed at the sides of the seat cushion.